


you’ve got me wanton more

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Tails
Genre: Chinese Food, Chinese New Year, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: "Care to join me for dinner?"orSteve and Tony spend the Lunar New Year together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	you’ve got me wanton more

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Year of the Iron Mouse!

Tony peaked into the library and was delighted to find he was in luck. Steve was curled up in one of the armchairs with a book and his tail tucked around his feet.

“Care to join me for dinner?” Tony said, holding up his bag of takeout.

Steve scented the air. “Is that Chinese?”

“Sure is. I thought we could ring in the Lunar New Year with some good food and good company. So I got us some dumplings and the rest of the menu while I was at it. There’s three more bags of food down stairs.” Tony jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

Truth be told, he probably over did it. Not only were there three more bags of takeout, he had Jarvis cooking up a storm down in the kitchen. But leftovers were a thing, weren’t they?

Putting aside his book, Steve got out of his chair. He was frowning, but Tony could see the tip of his tail twitching in amusement. “Tony, I’m not sure even I could eat that much.”

“I actually called the rest of the Sca-Vengers too.”

“Oh.” Steve’s tail stilled. “You did?”

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. “I was told it was a tradition to eat with your whole family and well… you guys are all I’ve got.” Not that the way he felt toward Steve was exactly familial, but Tony’s inadvisable crush aside, the dinner table just wouldn’t be complete without him.

A faint purr just had time to start in Steve’s chest before it cut off. Steve looked vaguely embarrassed at the lapse as he headed for the door. “We better get down there before Thrr tears through it all then.”

“Nah, I think he’s still out chasing cars.”

Tony smiled. He really was one lucky mouse.


End file.
